


Punish Me

by Megane



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom, Detention, Dom/sub, Domination, Humiliation, M/M, Punishment, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I-It was an accident, Tanaka-san! I was just trying... to uphold the rules! I had no idea you weren't—!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

Ishimaru bowed deeply at his waist, red in his cheeks from embarrassment. “Please, Tanaka-san, punish me for my insolence!” 

  
He gave Gundam detention. A teacher asked him if he knew who had knocked over one of the display cases in the hall, and the only person he could see nearby was the breeder and his hamst—Dark Lords… In a moment of decision-making, he figured that Gundam was the culprit, only to find out later it was his best friend, Mondo Oowada who clumsily knocked it over and fled the crime scene.

 

Gundam was honestly surprised by the student’s actions, but he took the punishment with ease. The look in his eye that he spared when the teacher turned away told the hall monitor of unspoken doom. Or something very, very close. He was thankful to find Gundam alone after school, but he knew that he had to apologize. So he did so in the only way that he could—between the two of them.

 

Ishimaru’s straight-laced attitude was engulfed by a private humiliation that only Gundam got to see. The breeder was silent for a while before he reached forward with his bandaged hand, tipping the brunet’s chin up.

 

>             “Under what conditions should I forgive you, Ishimaru?” His deep voice rattled out.
> 
>             Ishimaru met his gaze. “In whatever way you please!”

 

Again, the silence hit him. After a couple of seconds, he chuckled.

 

>             “Such a brave human, sacrificing yourself to a god.”

 

He cupped Ishimaru’s chin and pulled him forward. The hall monitor stumbled forward, staring warily at his secret lover. Gundam leaned forward and brushed their lips together, causing the brunet’s breath to catch in his throat again. Ishimaru briefly heard the familiar sound of scurrying and figured that the Dark Lords must have excused themselves. His attention was grabbed again when Gundam claimed his lips in a hasty kiss.

 

His eyes shut immediately as Gundam prised his mouth open when his tongue. He moaned softly, trying to be quiet and not attract any attention to their room. His posture straightened quickly when he felt one of the breeder’s hands between his legs, palming against his groin. His half hard cock twitched in the confines of his pants. A satisfied hum rolled out of the breeder’s mouth.

 

When they parted from the kiss, his head was spinning. He tried to catch his breath and fiddle with the other male’s belt at the same time. His hands fumbled clumsily, but Gundam showed him mercy and helped a bit. In his daze, Ishimaru barely processed what he was doing. He lowered himself onto his knees, Gundam’s cock in his hand. When most of his senses came to, his cheeks flourished a pretty red colour. He groaned softly at the tug to his hair, and he grit his teeth as the other male rolled a very clear order to him.

 

>             “There will be no hesitation in my presence.”

 

Yes, sir…

 

Ishimaru ran his tongue up the familiar shaft and suckled over the head. Gundam leaned back against the teacher’s desk, groaning deep in his throat as his partner serviced him. Ishimaru’s chest swelled with pride as his partner gently praised and at the gentle touches to his head. His satisfaction only grew when Gundam’s voice caught in his throat.

 

Ishimaru couldn’t fully enjoy his position as his lover lowly told him to back away. He had to listen to his orders—he just felt compelled. In the next few moments, Gundam had him face forward against a wall, pants tugged down and sucking on his fingers. The hall monitor shuddered as he felt his lover’s cock against his arse, rutting slowly against him. He pressed back into the teasing motion, and both of them were temporarily lost in the feel of things. Gundam leaned forward and nipped at the brunet’s ear lobe.

 

>             “The gods are truly shining down on you, knave. Show your infinite thanks.”
> 
>             “Hn… I—”
> 
>             “What was that?”

 

Gundam knew _very_ well that Ishimaru couldn’t talk with his mouth already occupied—or at least he couldn’t talk _well_ , but he loved to tease. To inconvenience Ishimaru and to watch him _still_ try to follow orders, there was something about that so sinfully attractive. He just couldn’t help himself.

 

He eventually pulled his fingers out, and they were coated. Ishimaru felt his saliva drip onto his bottom lip, and his humiliation worsened. How uncouth. How _sloppy_. He was above this, but around, Gundam, he…  He was weak, so exhaustingly, exhilaratingly weak. It was exciting; it was so unlike him to desire something like this, but that just made it better.

 

In his muddled mind, he thought he heard a small almost- _click_ noise. He couldn’t feel Gundam’s hot body against his own, but he felt wet, cool fingers invading him. “In light of our previous encounters, I’ve been advised by the Dark Lords to come prepared.”

 

H-he bought lubricant? How did he…? Ishimaru groaned and pressed his forehead to the wall, fingers curling against the surface.

 

>             “H-how… indecent…” he stammered out.
> 
>             Gundam’s head tilted up. “Indecent? Of me?”
> 
>             Ishimaru groaned as the breeder’s fingers pushed deeper into him, curling up slightly as well.
> 
>             “How dare someone as low as yourself question _me_.”
> 
>             “I-I’m sorry!”
> 
>             “… Prove it.”

 

Ishimaru wasn’t quite sure what he meant until a few moments later. His ass was spread, and Gundam’s slickened cock slid into him. The breeder slid in slowly, oh so slowly, and Ishimaru curled his toes in his boots.

 

>             “T-T-Tanaka-san… Please, I—”
> 
>             “Hm? You..?”

 

Gundam drew his hips back just as slowly, and Ishimaru bit down on his lips before he submitted, finally shuddering how the words his lover wanted to hear.

 

>             “L-Lord… Tanaka…”
> 
>             “What a _loyal_ subject…”

 

Gundam kissed the shell of Ishimaru’s ear, tugging on it gently as he began thrusting rapidly at the other male. His bandaged hand kept still on the brunet’s left hip, having never moved. His right hand circled around and stroked Ishimaru in rhythm with his thrusts. Ishimaru’s eyes welled with tears at the passion and at the sweet words Gundam groaned out to him. It was a ridiculous combination that got him every, single, time without fail.

 

Hearing the breeder’s groans against his clothed shoulder, Ishimaru whimpered at the sensations. Though he wanted to keep quiet, he wanted to hear Gundam’s quieter expressions of pleasure too. When Ishimaru came, Gundam pressed the pad of his thumb just under the head of his lover’s cock, gently massaging there as Ishimaru’s hips shook with each jerking wave of his orgasm.

 

Red eyes rolled back and then closed as Gundam finished inside of his lover. He hissed out a curse, not wanting to do that. Ishimaru couldn’t tell him, but for right now, it was okay. After a few moments of recuperating, Gundam pulled out, and Ishimaru carefully pulled himself together again as well. He still got a few pleasure after shocks when he walked, but he was fine. He left the room quietly and returned with a bucket and a couple of clothes. Gundam wiped his hand, and Ishimaru meticulously took care of the wall, his cheeks once again red.

 

He tossed the rag into the bucket and set it on top one of the desks. Gundam gently turned him around. The breed ran his bandaged fingers through Ishimaru’s hair and muttered, “The gods are pleased with your offering.” And Ishimaru laughed sheepishly. Wasn’t it too soon to talk about that? Gundam kissed him gently and muttered that he did well—“for a human subject”—and that he was content. Ishimaru took the praises and shyly kissed back. They parted when Gundam went to retrieve the Dark Lords from their hiding places.

 

>             “Shall we walk home together, Tanaka-san?”

 

Gundam crossed his arms and huffed, staring at the doorway.

 

>             “I suppose it will be fine if a subject walks side by side with his Lord and Master for a time,” he responded, reaching over and extending his hand out to his lover.

 

Ishimaru, at first, clasped the bare hand with both of his own before he pulled the breeder out of the classroom and into the hall. They walked quietly side by side with a few inches apart. Gundam gently tugged on the brunet’s hand, moving him closer. Ishimaru looked up to him; Gundam sideglanced… and smiled. Relief washed over the hall monitor as he moved in close, walking hand in hand with his secret lover.


End file.
